havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 006 Group talks with Faeril and Osenas
9:30:00 PM Forest Lord: As you walk up to this scene, you see another figure, a blonde man (similar looking to the woman, both of them are clearly high-elven). This one is dressed in some very fancy, if torn to hell, robes of blue velvet and a silver lining. 9:30:06 PM Forest Lord: He is up the tree. 9:30:28 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "He just doesn't wanna come back. He's a giant baby, ALWAYS HAS BEEN!" 9:30:47 PM Forest Lord: As she sees you all approach, the elven woman draws a sword and eyes you. 9:30:52 PM Quill: Hi, Hank, who are your friends. 9:30:56 PM Quill: With the sword. 9:31:21 PM Hank: They are with me Faeril. 9:31:22 PM *** Rune waves at tree guy. *** 9:31:39 PM Forest Lord: The tree man waves back. 9:31:48 PM Hank: This is Faeril and in the tree is Osenas , their airship crashed. 9:31:53 PM Forest Lord: Faeril sheathes her sword. "Sorry. Thought you might be bandits." 9:31:56 PM Quill: Oh, so you're Faeril. 9:32:11 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Yes, captain Faeril of the Olive Guard." 9:32:20 PM Rune: Oh no, that's terrible! are there any other survivors? 9:32:24 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Sworn to house Rygale." 9:32:25 PM Quill: ((I cast Endless Breadsticks.)) 9:32:39 PM Forest Lord: (( -_- )) 9:32:48 PM Quill: ((Sorry, had to be done.)) 9:32:59 PM Forest Lord: ((It's fair.)) 9:33:09 PM Hank: The horse will catch you Osenas, unless you think she is controlling all of us? 9:33:14 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "None that I found. We were a small team." 9:33:23 PM Rune: ((They're uncreative but steady and a good source of carbs.)) 9:33:25 PM Quill: Who is controlling who now? 9:33:56 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "It's possible. She's very powerful. Stole my girlfriend, once with her evil magicks!" 9:34:18 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Oh for Corellan's sake! Will you just come down so we can be adults about this!" 9:34:39 PM Rune: I can just fireball him if you want. 9:35:00 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Please don't. I promised father I'd bring him back in one piece." 9:35:16 PM Rune: Oh, it'll be one piece. 9:35:22 PM Rune: Just blackened on the outside. 9:36:41 PM Quill: .... so you found your guy. Congrats. Who stole your girlfriend, guy? 9:37:21 PM Forest Lord: Osenas points at Faeril: "She did. One hundred years ago, back in our studies." 9:37:33 PM Rune: Maybe she just liked her more than you. 9:37:33 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "And now she stands in the way of my love again." 9:38:04 PM Quill: .... a bunch of people died to bring you home, don't you care about that? 9:38:48 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "...that is very sad. I liked Quaworn." 9:38:56 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "...who?" 9:39:23 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "The lieutenant! How do you not know your own team?!?" 9:39:34 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "See? She's evil!" 9:39:54 PM Rune: Or just bad with names. 9:40:03 PM Rune: Why don't you want to go home and who is your love and how is she stopping you? 9:40:51 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I saw her in the uncharted lands. A greater beauty I have never seen. Rich full figure. Legs that go on for miles. Long white hair." 9:41:02 PM Rune: And? 9:41:08 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "...and what?" 9:41:28 PM Rune: Well obviously you like her despite all that, so why? 9:42:01 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "...well, I wanted to find her again to talk to her, but then this one showed up with dad's guards and said I had to leave." 9:42:21 PM Rune: ...if you haven't even talked to her that's not likely to be love. 9:42:31 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "...well...it could be love." 9:42:33 PM Rune: I mean, I suppose you could have used telepathy or sign language, but those are both just kinds of talking. 9:42:46 PM Rune: It could be practically anything. 9:43:08 PM Quill: So what did your men in, captain? 9:43:44 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Most of them were thrown in the crash, I think. I've only seen one of the bodies. I was bleeding out under the wreckage when you're friend came and saved me." 9:44:23 PM Quill: How many were with you? We've found three. 9:44:34 PM Rune: Hank is good at that kind of thing. ... not always sensible, but good. 9:45:02 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "One other besides me. Must've been the one I found. Looked like he'd been sucked into the engine, never had a chance." 9:45:03 PM Hank: ... what do you mean about not sensible? 9:45:22 PM Rune: You traded part of your brain away, Hank. 9:45:59 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Osenas, come down, report back, and then you can spend your own money to go find your wild woman." 9:45:59 PM *** Quill hands over the orders and parchments he's been collecting from the bodies along the way. *** 9:46:21 PM Forest Lord: Faeril takes them. "Thank you. My father will see their families are cared for." 9:46:21 PM Rune: Is she wild? How do you know? 9:46:33 PM *** Quill hands over medallions too. *** 9:46:34 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Well, he saw her in the uncharted lands." 9:47:07 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Less civilized than even the forest floor. Can't imagine what kind of savages would live there." 9:47:47 PM Rune: Oh, you mean she's not rich. Probably. Of course she might be a missionary or something like that. 9:48:06 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Could be." 9:48:25 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "She's not wild! And she's not a missionary! She's a giant!" 9:48:38 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "A beautiful, blue frost giant." 9:48:43 PM Rune: Oh, that's interesting. Do you know a lot about their culture? 9:48:46 PM Quill: Ohhhh. 9:49:10 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "Tons. I'm the only one in the family who speaks giant. Wonderful people...mostly...outside of the storm ones." 9:49:29 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "...whatever." 9:50:01 PM Rune: Still, you had better talk to somebody before you decide you love them. What if she has a squeaky voice? 9:50:13 PM Rune: Anyway, why are you up a tree, why is Faeril chasing you and to bring you where? 9:50:36 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I was being chased by a damn bear! Where'd you want me to go?!?" 9:51:08 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "And I would love her regardless. It's like all the stories. I saw her and my heart leapt within my chest." 9:51:28 PM Rune: That's just sex. 9:51:28 PM Hank: ... ok I am sick of looking up Osenas DROP (( command wisdom save 15)). 9:51:30 PM Rune: Or hunger. 9:51:33 PM Rune: It could be hunger. 9:51:44 PM Forest Lord: Osenas drops from the tree and lands on Kai. 9:52:13 PM Hank: That's better. 9:52:25 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "...Traitor to love!" 9:52:39 PM Rune: I don't think it has anything to do with love. 9:52:45 PM Hank: Your love isn't in that tree. 9:52:47 PM Rune: Now, where does she want to take you and why? 9:53:22 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "My father sent him into the uncharted lands, he's planning to expand our family territory into there." 9:53:36 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: " Your family territory, maybe." 9:54:11 PM Rune: I'm sorry, are you two related? 9:54:36 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Sadly yes. I'm the first born of the second wife, he's the second born." 9:54:57 PM Rune: Oh, brother and sister. You do look a bit alike. 9:55:12 PM Forest Lord: Osenas and Faeril: "Do not!" 9:55:25 PM Rune: Look, I found something you agree on. 9:55:34 PM Rune: In any case, why doesn't he want to go back? 9:56:09 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "I had to talk to this woman. Arrange a first date, plan for the wedding, pick out names for the children." 9:56:41 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "He gets like this. He finds something, gets super into it for a week and won't stop obsessing." 9:56:51 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "It's not an obsession!" 9:57:01 PM Rune: She's probably married. Do you even know her name? 9:57:22 PM Quill: Names are a great place to start. 9:57:41 PM Forest Lord: Osenas: "...it ended with "mos" I think." 9:57:57 PM Forest Lord: Faeril facepalms. 9:58:00 PM Rune: ... I think you had better go home with your sister. 9:58:08 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Thank you." 9:59:18 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Look, you've all been very kind. Do you know a place we can stay for a bit? Just for today. I still haven't fully recovered and all our supplies were lost in the crash." 9:59:35 PM Quill: My village isn't far from here. 9:59:41 PM Rune: It's a very nice village. 9:59:51 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Oh...you're from the forest floor. Thank you." 10:00:02 PM Quill: Even though it's on the floor, we're barely savages. 10:00:11 PM Rune: But I don't think any of us are rich, either. 10:00:21 PM Forest Lord: Faeril blushes. "Right, sorry. I...I didn't mean anything by it." 10:01:03 PM Rune: We might have been before, technically, but I mostly used our money to make things better for people rather than for making more money. 10:01:58 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Well, it's not an either or situation. If you continue to make money, you can continue to invest it in helping people." 10:02:18 PM *** Quill is watching Osenas. *** 10:02:50 PM Rune: I did think of that, but then the question became how much to invest before I started using any of it. So I ordered lemons instead. 10:03:13 PM *** Hank is as watching Osenas as well. *** 10:03:41 PM Forest Lord: Osenas seems to have resigned himself to going back. He knows he couldn't get back to the uncharted lands from here anyway. 10:03:53 PM Forest Lord: You guys start leading them back to the village? 10:04:07 PM Rune: The dragon likes lemons. 10:05:10 PM Quill: Yep! 10:05:16 PM Forest Lord: Can I get a marching order then? 10:05:32 PM *** Quill will go first, since he vaguely knows the area. *** 10:05:46 PM *** Rune goes second. *** 10:06:20 PM *** Hank in back with Kai. *** 10:06:38 PM Forest Lord: Ok, Anomie hangs towards the back with Hank. 10:07:31 PM Quill: There was a fleeing owlbear, so keep an eye out. 10:08:11 PM Hank: That was probably me, one was trying to eat Osenas. 10:08:42 PM Forest Lord: Oseans: "Yes, it was a powerful display. He rushed right in and wrestled the beast down." 10:08:57 PM Rune: Hank is very brave. 10:09:56 PM Quill: He's great at wrestling owlbears. 10:10:17 PM Rune: And slaying vampires. And a lot of other things. 10:10:28 PM Forest Lord: Ok, eventually you make it back to the village and, I assume go your separate ways. Breakfast, which is more a brunch at this point is available back at the house if people want it. 10:10:45 PM Forest Lord: I think I may just open it up for squishing now, I have no more story beats as of now. 10:11:37 PM *** Quill will take them to one of the inns and see about making arrangements for the bodies of Faeril's people. *** 10:13:07 PM *** Rune helps with this. *** 10:13:22 PM Forest Lord: Ok, they get booked for a room at the inn. 10:14:05 PM Forest Lord: As you start discussing services though, Faeril says she has cast sending and a team is coming to recover them as they speak. 10:14:21 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "I think the families would rather have the bodies brought back than buried here." 10:15:12 PM Rune: Probably. 10:15:18 PM Quill: All right. 10:15:51 PM Quill: Where are you based at, captain? 10:15:53 PM Rune: But at least you can get some rest here before you go back. They have a very good bard here. 10:16:16 PM Forest Lord: Faeril: "Thank you, I appreciate it." 10:16:31 PM Forest Lord: Osenas goes over to the bar and orders a drink, looking utterly defeated. 10:17:50 PM Forest Lord: ...we can end it here if people want. I really have nothing else. 10:19:00 PM *** Rune will sit by Osenas and try to cheer him up. Also pump him for information about what it's like up there. *** 10:19:41 PM *** Quill is wondering where Faeril and House Rylgare make their home, and if they're from the same place they're headed to. *** 10:19:58 PM Forest Lord: Ok, so Quill goes off with Faeril and Rune goes with Osenas? 10:21:48 PM *** Rune does! ***